Ali-Alann
Ali-Alann was a Human male Jedi Master who took care of the youngest Jedi Initiates in the creche of the Jedi Temple during the final decades of the Old Galactic Republic. In life-threatening situations he could reassure them with the storytelling. In the final year of the Clone Wars, Ali-Alann was killed in the devastating raid on the Jedi Temple, issuing the beginning of the Great Jedi Purge. Biography Trained in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Order, Ali-Alann achieved the rank of Jedi Master. In the year 44 BBY, Ali-Alann served the Order by overseeing the youngest of the Jedi students within the nurseries of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. While serving in this capacity, the Dark Jedi Xanatos began his campaign of sabotage against the Temple. As Ali-Alann escorted a clan of ten younglings to the Jedi Temple Refectory via a turbolift car which ran over the Lake Level, Xanatos sprung his trap. The car became destabilized and teetered over the lake, threatening to plunge into the waters several stories below. Luckily for Ali-Alann, Padawans Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bant Eerin were in the lake chamber and rushed to assist. Kenobi was able to enter the car while being cautious of not rocking it off the tracks. As the last of the students were evacuated, the Jedi High Council, fetched by Eerin, used the Force to lower the car to the ground. Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Kenobi soon discovered that Xanatos was having Master Tahl's assistance droid, 2JTJ, keep track of the goings-on in the Temple. Because of Ali-Alann's physical similarities to Jinn, the Masters decided to swap identities to draw the spy droid off of Jinn's trail as he moved to capture Xanatos. With Padawan Garen Muln at his side disguised as Kenobi, Ali-Alann used a recording of Jinn's voice in order to lure the droid away from the Temple Treasury Room while the other two Jedi drove Xanatos out of the Temple. By the time Kenobi took Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan, Ali-Alann had been assigned a droid helper in the nursery. When the droid required a new motivator that could not be found in the Temple's technical division, a Padawan named Tru Veld decided to surprise Ali-Alann and procure a new motivator. Veld found one in the Coruscant underworld, but at the same time, the motivator had been discovered by Skywalker. The two boys argued over the motivator, but Skywalker was ashamed to realize that he only wanted it for himself, whereas Veld wanted it to help another. Upon their return to the Jedi Temple, Skywalker's absence was questioned by Kenobi, but Veld covered for Skywalker. The experience forged a bond between the two that led to friendship. Remaining at the Temple throughout the Clone Wars, to tend to the younglings still stationed there, Ali-Alann was present when Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, having been discovered to be the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious by Anakin Skywalker, issued Order 66 which branded all the Jedi of the Order as traitors to the Republic. During the start of the Great Jedi Purge, Sidious sent his new apprentice Darth Vader to lead the 501st Legion to raid the Jedi Temple and eliminate all the Jedi at the will of Palpatine. Within the halls of the Temple, Ali-Alann perished while defending the younglings he had protected for so long. Appearances *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Victims of the Second Jedi Purge